kingdomheartsfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Utilisateur:Eidolon2010/Unreleased Soundtrack
200px|thumb|Cette musique appartient au domaine du Rêve. Cette regroupe les musiques qui ne sont plus sorties sur les BO après Kingdom Hearts Original Soundtrack Complete, car étant des musiques issues des épisodes précédents. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Unreleased Soundtrack *Dearly Beloved (COM) *Memories in Pieces *The 13th Floor *Disquieting *Face It! *Traverse Town (COM) *Hand in Hand (COM) *Just Wondering *Piccolo Resto *Struggle Away *Scent of Silence *Thirteenth Discretion *The 13th Struggle (COM) *Welcome to Wonderland (COM) *To Our Surprise (COM) *Naminé *Olympus Coliseum (COM) *Go for It! (COM) *The Fight for my Friends *A Day in Agrabah (COM) *Arabian Dream (COM) *La Pace *A Very Small Wish (COM) *Monstrous Monstro (COM) *This is Halloween (COM) *Spooks of Halloween Town (COM) *Under the Sea (COM) *An Adventure in Atlantica (COM) *The Force in You *Captain Hook's Pirate Ship (COM) *Pirate's Gigue (COM) *Hollow Bastion (COM) *Scherzo di Notte (COM) *Winnie the Pooh (COM) *Bounce-O-Rama *Lazy Afternoons (COM) *Sinister Sundowns (COM) *Destiny Islands (COM) *Night of Fate (COM) *Castle Oblivion *Forgotten Challenge *Graceful Assassin *Scythe of Petals *Always on My Mind *Revenge of Chaos *Hand in Hand -Reprise- *Hikari *Dearly Beloved -Reprise- (KH) Re:Chain of Memories *Hikari -PlanitB Mix- (Short Edit) *Hikari Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days Unreleased Soundtrack ]] *Passion -opening version- *Roxas *Lazy Afternoons (KHII) *Crossing the Finish Line *Sinister Sundown (KHII) *Rowdy Rumble *Tension Rising *Destiny's Force (KH) *A Day in Agrabah (KH) *Arabian Dream (KH) *Waltz of the Damned *Dance of the Daring *Shrouding Dark Cloud *Organization XIII *Olympus Coliseum (KH) *Go for It! (KH) *This is Halloween (KH) *Spooks of Halloween (KH) *Missing You *Riku *Welcome to Wonderland (KH) *To Our Surprise (KH) *Vim and Vigor *Friends in My Heart (KHII) *Strange Whispers *Treasured Memories *Face It! *Kairi III *Disquieting *The Other Promise *Cavern of Remembrance *Another Side *Passion -after the battle- *Dearly Beloved -Reprise- (KHII) HD Remaster *Dearly Beloved (Days) *Passion -opening version- *Roxas *Sacred Moon (Days) *Lazy Afternoons (KHII) *At Dusk, I Will Think of You (I.5) *Sinister Sundown (KHII) *Xemnus *Destiny's Force (I.5) *Strange Whispers (I.5) *Musique pour la tristesse de Xion (I.5) *Arabian Dream (KH) *Apprehension *Missing You *A Day in Agrabah (KH) *Organization XIII *Waltz of the Damned *Olympus Coliseum (KH) *Friends in my Heart (KHII) *Riku *This is Halloween (KH) *Tension Rising *Secret of Neverland *Treasured Memories *Welcome to Wonderland (KH) *Face It! *Go for it! (KH) *Kairi III *Disquieting *The Other Promise *Vector to the Heavens (I.5) *Another Side -Battle Ver.- *Passion -after the battle- *Dearly Beloved -Reprise- (KHII) Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Unreleased Soundtrack *Hikari -PlanitB Mix- (Short Edit) *Destati *Villains of a Sort (BBS) *Vim and Vigor (BBS) *Rowdy Rumble (BBS) *The Encounter (BBS) *Magical Mystery (BBS) *Working Together (BBS) *Kairi (BBS) *Olympus Coliseum (BBS) *Go for it! (BBS) *Shrouding Dark Cloud (BBS) *Destiny's Force (BBS) *Destiny Islands (KHII) *Blast Away! -Gummi Ship II- *Destiny Islands (KH) *Hand in Hand (KH) *March-A-Long *Another Side *Beyond the Door *Organization XIII *Hikari -KINGDOM Orchestra Instrumental Version- *Hikari *Destati -drammatica- *Dearly Beloved (KH) Kingdom Hearts 0.2 -A Fragmentary Passage- Unreleased Soundtrack Ébauche *Hikari (Ray of Hope MIX) *Dearly Beloved (BBS) *Magical Mystery (BBS) *Night in the Dark Dream *Night of Tragedy *Missing You (II.5) *Hunter of the Dark *Aqua *Ventus *Night in the Dark Dream x The Secret Whispers *Aqua x Darkness of the Unknown *Night in the Dark Dream x The Silent Forest *Destiny's Force (I.5) *Destati -Deep in Your Heart- (I.5) *Destiny's Union *Terra *Wave of Darkness (Thème de combat final) *The Key of Darkness *HIKARI -KINGDOM HEARTS Instrumental Version- *Always on My Mind (I.5) *Hikari *Sora (II.5) *Hand in Hand -Reprise- (I) *Dearly Beloved -Reprise- (I) Kingdom Hearts: coded Unreleased Soundtrack *Dearly Beloved *Destati *A Walk in Andante (KH) *Laughter and Merriment *Strange Whispers *Destiny Islands (KH) *Night of Fate (KH) *Shrouding Dark Cloud *Where Is This? *Precious Stars in the Sky *Traverse Town (KH) *On the Debug! (entendue lors de l'utilisation d'une capacité D) *Villains of a Sort (KH) *Welcome to Wonderland (KH) *To Our Surprise (KH) *Organization XIII *Just Wondering *An Intense Situation *Olympus Coliseum (KH) *Route to a Hero (KH) *A Day in Agrabah (KH) *Arabian Dream (KH) *Hesitation *Hollow Bastion (KH) *Scherzo di Notte (KH) *Sora *No Time to Think *Friends in my Heart (KHII) *Dearly Beloved -Reprise- (KH) *The 13th Struggle (KHII: thème du Manoir Oblivion) *Treasured Memories *Naminé *March Caprice for Piano and Orchestra *Hand in Hand (KHII) Re:coded *Hikari -PlanitB Mix- (Short Edit) *Destati *A Walk in Andante (KH) *Laughter and Merriment *Strange Whispers *Fragments of Sorrow (KH) *Destiny Islands (KH) *Destiny's Force *Where is This? *Traverse Town (KH) *Night of Fate (KH) *Shrouding Dark Cloud *Precious Stars in the Sky *Welcome to Wonderland (KH) *To Our Surprise (KH) *Tension Rising *Organization XIII *Just Wondering *An Intense Situation *Sora *Olympus Coliseum (KH) *Route to a Hero (KH) *Go for it! (KH) *Villains of a Sort (KH) *Fight and Away *Vim and Vigor *Arabian Dream (KH) *A Day in Agrabah (KH) *Courage *Hesitation *Hollow Bastion (KH) *Scherzo Di Notte (KH) *Rowdy Rumble *Riku *No Time to Think *Guardando nel buio *Friends in My Heart (KHII) *Dearly Beloved -Reprise- (KH) *Merlin's Magical House *Castle Oblivion *Forgotten Challenge *Roxas *Tresured Memories *Naminé *Hikari *Hand in Hand (KHII) *Magical Mystery *Xehanort HD Remaster *Dearly Beloved (Re:coded) *Hikari (PlanitB Mix) *Destati *A Walk in Andante (KH) *Laughter and Merriment *Strange Whispers *Destiny Islands (KH) *It Began with a Letter *Destati (KH Bonus) *Where is This? *Traverse Town (KH) *Night of Fate (KH) *Welcome to Wonderland (KH) *To Our Surprise (KH) *Organization XIII *Just Wondering *An Intense Situation *Sora (DDD) *Olympus Coliseum (KH) *Shrouding Dark Cloud *Villains of a Sort (KH) *Squirming Evil *A Day in Agrabah (KH) *Vim and Vigor *Hesitation *Hollow Bastion (KH) *Scherzo Di Notte (KH) *Friends in My Heart (KH) *Courage *Link to All *Rowdy Rumble *Riku *Arabian Dream (KH) *Forze del male *No Time to Think *Dearly Beloved -Reprise- (KHII) *Apprehension *Destiny's Force *Guardando nel buio *Friends in My Heart (KHII) *Dearly Beloved -Reprise- (KH) *Castle Oblivion *The Other Promise (Piano Collections) *Roxas (Piano Collections) *Naminé *Destiny's Union *Treasured Memories *Hikari *Hand in Hand (KHII) *Magical Mystery *Xehanort Kingdom Hearts II Unreleased Soundtrack *Treasured Memories *Strange Whispers Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance Unreleased Soundtrack ]] *Hikari -KINGDOM Orchestra Instrumental Version- *Organization XIII *Night of Fate *The Key of Light *Magical Mystery (BBS) *Shaded Truths *Innocent Times *Drops of Poison *Peaceful Hearts *Tears of the Light *Strange Whispers *Destiny's Union *Destiny's Force (BBS) *A Very Small Wish *Monstrous Monstro *Riku *Villains of a Sort *Cheers for the Brave *Shrouding Dark Cloud (BBS) *Rowdy Rumble (BBS) *Road to a Hero *Dearly Beloved (Duet: Sora: Days / Riku: KH) *Xehanort *The Encounter (BBS) *Sacred Moon (KHII) *Roxas *Ventus *The Key of Darkness *Dearly Beloved (KHII) *Passion -after the battle- *Hand in Hand (KHII) *Dearly Beloved -Reprise- (KHII) Kingdom Hearts χ Unreleased Soundtrack Le chi original se fera plus tard... Kingdom Hearts Unchained χ Unreleased Soundtrack Je fais selon un WT de Unchained χ Ébauche *Dearly Beloved (Piano) *Dearly Beloved (χ) *Memories in Pieces *Destati (2.5) *Daybreak Town *"Daybreak Town Battle" *Rowdy Rumble (2.5) *"Victory Fanfare" *Precious Stars in the Sky (1.5) *Fragments of Sorrow (2.5) *Destiny's Force (1.5) *Shipmeisters' Shanty (χ) *Villains of a Sort (2.5) *Peaceful Hearts *The Secret Whispers *Risky Romp *Welcome to Wonderland (1.5) *To Our Surprise (1.5) *A Day in Agrabah (1.5) *Arabian Dream (1.5) *Shrouding Dark Cloud (1.5) *Shipmeisters' Shanty (2.5) *"Defeat Fanfare" *A Walk in Andante (2.5) *Blast Away! -Gummi Ship I- (1.5) *Innocent Times Kingdom Hearts χ Back Cover Unreleased Soundtrack Ébauche *Dearly Beloved (?) *Dearly Beloved (χ) *??? *??? *??? *Destati -Deep in Your Heart- (I.5) *Dream Eaters *Scent of Silence *Friends in My Heart (II) *Night of Fate (I.5) *Shaded Truths *Tears of the Light *Link to All *??? *??? *Another Side *The Other Promise (II.5) *Daybreak Town Kingdom Hearts III Ébauche *Dearly Beloved *Chikai *Shaded Truths *Xehanort *??? *??? *The Deep End *Shrouding Dark Cloud *Hand in Hand *An Adventure in Atlantica *??? *You've Got a Friend in Me *??? *Chikai "-Closure-" 200px|thumb|Frozen in Time, I am waiting... Paroles サムデイ -Kingdom Mix JP- :月の無いこんな夜は :騒ぎ出す、夜更け前 :またとないこの時を :いたずらにかき回す :柵を越え、先手必勝 :屋上でバカ笑い :ラクガキに残す影 :逃げ切れば結果オーライ :3、2、1 :差し込む光 :あの日誓ったコトバ :目が覚めるような声で :あぁ、揺さぶって欲しい :「次は無い」そんな時に :痛いくらい抜け目だらけ :意味の無い涙とか :時々はいんじゃない? :壊れても心配無用 :いつの間にかモトドオリ :先行き不安? Don’t worry :Because this is the way my life goes :いつか笑って見せる :曇り空の下から :叫ぶコトバを探し :今日もまだ旅の途中